1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for isolating a computer system upon detection of a virus and similar data.
2. The Prior Art
Recently, transmission of data viruses over the Internet has become a serious concern for Internet users. To reduce the concern, several methods are used to isolate computers from the Internet while the users are in local mode. However, when users of such methods are in a connected mode, they become prey to any virus that they may unwittingly download.
Computer virus scanners are common and can be used to detect a virus once it is downloaded. However, such scanners cannot prevent the virus from being downloaded. They can only aid in the identification of a virus once it has already infected the user's computer.
Data security involving data networks is also an important concern. Many systems encrypt data sent over a network. However, no existing systems provide both data encryption/decryption and virus detection, thereby ensuring complete data security for transmitted and received data.
Nowhere does the prior art disclose a method or apparatus for detecting a virus as it is being received from a network and isolating the user's computer from the Internet when an incoming virus is detected.